


After the Great Link

by evenstar8705



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar8705/pseuds/evenstar8705
Summary: Odo returns to the family he didn't know he had after twenty years away and must confront each member before he can attempt to settle back into his life on DS9.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Nerys

Odo was amazed at how much had stayed the same on the space station and how much had changed during his absence. Reaching even further back into his memory bank he could recall a time when it was a place of horrors. Terok Nor, it was called, and it was commanded by none other than Gul Dukat. Today, it was a Bajoran shrine and commanded by his greatest love Kira Nerys. She didn’t answer to Colonel anymore but to Vedek or Commander. She was also the mother of his children, three children he had missed the opportunity to raise by her side.

They embraced him and he loved them instantly, but truly living with them and trying to play father and husband couldn’t possibly be so simple. 

Nerys led him to their quarters and for the first night they gathered around as a family to look over family albums and recordings. They were so excited to catch him up on what he had missed! He wanted to know every detail, of course. Each picture had a story told from four different points of view. Pohl was reserved, Taban was patient, and Iliana was lively. Nerys stood nearby, smiling and adding whatever commentary was necessary. 

As it began to grow late, the eldest child led the others out of the quarters. Odo went to stop them, but Nerys took his hand and shook her head. The teenagers had friends they would stay with tonight. They were mature enough that they knew their parents needed time alone. A lump came to his throat because he had been looking forward to this confrontation and dreading it at the same time.

“We’ll be back in the morning, daddy!” Iliana gave him a kiss. 

“Don’t fight, you two!” Taban joked.

Pohl said nothing but tipped his head down in a sort of half hearted gesture of good night. 

When they were gone, Odo turned to Nerys. She stared back at him and he thought she looked almost as she had the night he had returned to her instead of leaving with Laas the Changeling. Her eyes seemed to become larger than life and full of the purest love. He gazed at her with equal adoration. Neither of them had been good with words.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” she spoke first.

He sighed, “You know I never really wanted to leave you, right?”

A hint of sadness flickered in her eyes, “Yes, I know. That doesn’t mean I didn’t doubt you now and then. Raising children alone wasn’t always easy.”

“It seems from the short time I have been with them that you did very well,” he smiled. “In fact, if I had been here, I’m sure I would have hampered them all.”

“Why would you think that, Odo?”

“I was never patient or good with children.”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” she snickered. “You were always good with Molly! I found your letters from Anasa and I was the one that helped you rescue her! You treated that hologram girl like gold and you even made a connection somehow with that Baby Changeling when you were merely human and couldn’t Link with it to make it understand!”

He shook his head, “I would have tried to make ridiculous rules the children could never possibly followed! I would have lost my temper every time they made a mess or broke something carelessly! I would have probably undermined you or made some disparaging remark to make them feel terrible! I was never a child, Nerys, so I can’t possibly understand children as much as I might like them.”

“I think you are wrong. You may not have been born human, but you were human for a time. Thank the Prophets you were! Our children wouldn’t exist if that hadn’t have been the case!”

“Yes, I suppose that is true.”

They stared at each other in silence for a spell again. He wanted to grab her and kiss her but he wasn’t sure if he should. She seemed to be in a state of shock. It was happy shock, but still…

“So what is your mission now exactly?” she took the initiative a second time. “Are you sure there’s no hidden agenda the Founders instilled in you? Are you really, well, YOU?”

“That’s a good question.”

She gasped and appeared to be a little frightened. That hurt him a bit, but he understood why she would be afraid. She must be worried that he didn’t remember vital things that had passed between them. What if there were multiple personalities within him? What if he was nothing like the Odo she had come to know and love decades ago?

“Nerys, may I take your hands in mine?” he asked softly.

She hesitated even though she hadn’t a few moments before. Then she offered them and he stroked her fingers as he began to explain.

“Do you remember meeting Gaia Odo?” 

She nodded.

“That must have been a bit traumatic for you. He must have seemed wildly different because he was showing you a version of me that had lived over two hundred years. He had learned to shift better, to imitate humans better, and most strange to you, he had become an open and warm creature. He didn’t hesitate to tell you that we loved you.”

She smiled at the memory now but it had been alarming at the time and so unexpected.

“Imagine how it was when Gaia Odo Linked with me,” he began to caress her face since she didn’t flinch away. “I was still quite new to the experience and he had a wealth of memories good and ill to absorb incredibly quickly. I have not had an Orb experience, but you described it to me. It’s not terribly unlike Linking.”

“Really?” her eyes widened. 

“It is eerily similar, as a matter of fact. I couldn’t make true sense of it for a while. He stressed certain points, but to truly absorb centuries of experience, I needed to live with it. It’s not terribly unlike eating far too much and your stomach needing time to digest it. Your system wants to reject it but eventually you assimilate it.”

She communicated with her eyes that she understood.

“Now think of the Great Link,” Odo continued, running his fingers through her hair that she had finally allowed to grow long, “Billions of beings with a wealth of experiences of their own. I was constantly Linking with one Changeling and then another. It was like I had returned to some primordial soup and was merely a drop being absorbed and reabsorbed by all the other drops.”

“It sounds like it would have been an overwhelming but relaxing experience.”

“I wouldn’t say relaxing,” he let out a dry laugh. “Not all of those experiences were pleasant. The Great Link was not as the Female Founder described it.”

“You mean she lied, eh?” Nerys laughed bitterly herself. 

“It didn’t matter what she said in the end. There was no way she could have prepared me. Imagine that you didn’t have a brief experience with your Prophets, Nerys. What if the Prophets had whisked you away within the Celestial Temple itself for an entire year? What if they continued to mull about inside your brain asking you incessant questions and trying to convince you that all you knew was wrong? What if they showed you things you could never find or see or do on your own?”

“I think my fragile body and mind would explode!”

“Well, then perhaps you have a tiny appreciation for what I experienced. I had no idea how long I was in the Great Link until I arrived here. When Linked continuously with the Female Founder alone, I lost track of time.”

“I remember. It was three whole days and it nearly cost us everything!”

“Well, I was gone twenty years, Nerys, and they felt like two weeks to me if that!”

“Tell me more, Odo,” she worked up the courage to touch his face. “Was it more Hell than Heaven? What made the Founders decide to let you go?”

“It wasn’t Heaven or Hell. It was something in-between. Believe it or not, there was a large number of Changelings that had never bothered to leave the Great Link! They were like mindless elementals that communicated only through senses and kept to themselves only accepting me because I contained the cure they so desperately needed. There were angry and bitter beings that had been victims of humanoids like the Female Founder. They had a wealth of knowledge about the animal world though or the quantum realms and beyond! They were eager to share that and show me exactly why they hated other species. Those two different sorts of Changelings grudgingly agreed that I had experienced something very special and maybe humanoids weren’t so bad after all.”

“Or else we would all be dead,” Nerys shuddered.

“There were a good number of benevolent Changelings within that ocean too,” Odo said to ease her misgivings. “They had kept the others in check with their infinite patience and wisdom. They had good experiences to pass on. They soothed me and kept me from going insane or being changed too much by some of the more pushy ones. The Great Link was far more diverse and complex than I had expected it to be.”

“No wonder they were so divided about what to do with you when you came to them to be judged for murder!” Nerys exclaimed. “They are not endless clones of one mind like the Female Founder tried to insist!”

“No, not at all. It was very hard to keep myself together, but I was vastly different from any Changeling that had ever gone out exploring and come back. The difference was that I had you.”

“Me?” she was astonished.

“None of them could say they had changed time for a single creature, human or other. None of them could say they had literally become a being as I had done. Changeling can simulate nearly anything but I was the first to become flesh and blood. I was the first to kill another of our kind. I was the first to sicken with an illness and not only forgive those that had given me the illness in the first place, but I was willing to forgive them for casting me out. They heard what you said when you let me go, Nerys.”

“What did I say exactly that softened them?” she asked.

“When you saw the suffering of my people, the state that the Great Link was in, you didn’t hesitate. You said: Go to them! Then you gave me a last kiss and you released me into the ocean with a smile. They expected you to try to stop me. They thought you would curse them for taking your beloved. They thought you would at least remain there weeping and tearing at your hair. Instead you showed nothing but peace and grace. We have near perfect memory. You have become the closest thing to a goddess to them that we will ever have.”

She had no words for that. Her lips parted and she blinked as though something was in her eyes. 

“Through me, they experienced our love, Nerys,” he would have blushed if he could. “Every bit of it. Others had loved women before. Laas was no stranger to it. However, most of them began to not quite forget them but move on without much of a thought. I longed for you every moment I was separated from you. It became a melancholy that spread throughout the ocean not unlike the real sickness had. The whole Great Link began to cry out for you.”

“Odo…”

He kissed her tenderly and she pressed her brow to his. They nuzzled noses the way they had so often when they were a couple. She wanted to squeal happily into her pillow for an hour!

“They decided that we had earned more than a single year together,” he told her. “They couldn’t bear my suffering because it had become theirs. Not a single Changeling was spared of it. They let me shift into my old form that you were familiar with. They tried to restore me as close to the Odo you knew as possible.”

“Was that possible?” she held her breath for the answer.

“I couldn’t be completely unchanged,” he said. “Just as you weren’t unchanged by your Orb experience, Nerys. I am far more like Gaia Odo now. I have a vast store of knowledge I never had. I am far better at shifting, but we’ll keep that a secret between us. I am not quite the Odo you knew, but you might say that I am better. Most importantly, I remember all that transpired between us. The Great Link didn’t rob me of that. It couldn’t completely destroy my developed independence either. I am Odo. I am nothing.”

“You were never simply nothing to me!” Nerys insisted, kissing him fiercely. “You were everything to me!”

“As were you to me the moment I saw you. I will continue to change, Nerys, because I have much to live with still. The Great Link is in a state of Great Change. It won’t be over and done with overnight. In the meantime, I intend to enjoy what time you have before you join the Prophets.”

“And what of our children?” she reminded him. “You didn’t know about them before you arrived. Do you intend to leave them when I am gone?”

“I told you I wanted to remain in this universe as long as there are Kiras in it. I intend to keep that promise. Perhaps I can’t be with them consistently, and I may have to return to the Link to settle the disquiet once in a while, but I always be motivated to return and check up on the next generation.”

“And the next and the next?” she grinned.

“Until the end of time if that’s what it takes. They are extensions of you, my love. In time, every child on Bajor will have a link to you and our children.”

“That would make you one hell of a grandfather!”

“They’ll call me Father Time eventually,” he grinned back at her.

“I was a little angry that you weren’t with me to raise our children when they were little,” Nerys confessed. “But now I’m glad it worked out this way instead. I’d rather you miss out on their childhood and return when you can actually befriend them and get to know them rather than they get attached to you as little ones incapable of doing that and losing your forever and ever.”

“They might not feel that way,” he groaned. “I will have to try to have a heart to heart with each of them. But tonight, I’m more inclined to reconnect with you in every way possible.”

“Every way?” she stroked his chest.

“If you still desire me.”

“If I still desire you?” she scoffed. “Look at me! I’ve borne three children, technically four if you count Kirayoshi, and have aged like milk and not fine wine! How could you still want me especially now that you are practically like a god!”

“You have never appreciated your beauty! You are the mother of my children. You are still the woman I fell in love with long before I had sense to know it. I would like to make you my wife. We didn’t get the chance to get married. I want to change that immediately.”

Happy tears burned at the corner of her eyes, “Do you really? But didn’t Quark tell you to avoid marrying me because then our relationship would change? Everything would be about money and dark secrets and power games?”

Odo roared with laughter, “That troll told you about that?”

“Of course he did. He misses you almost as much as I.”

“Well I refuse to say that I missed him!”

“Of course you do! You really are still in there, aren’t you, Odo?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Well, then, if you really are proposing, then my answer is absolutely yes!”

They locked lips in a joyous kiss.


	2. Pohl

The next morning, the children returned to their quarters to find their father Odo wearing an apron and cooking a large breakfast. Their mother was still in the shower and singing. Taban and Iliana grinned at each other. They knew Nerys did that sort of thing when she was especially happy. She must have slept late as well. It was getting close to noon and she was an early riser. The first thing she did was take a cold shower. 

Pohl’s expression remained neutral as Odo moved about the kitchen area like a dancer. His siblings partook of the feast manifesting before them like rabid cubs. They had eaten light breakfasts with their peers but they had heard their father’s cooking was legendary and replicator food could become very trite quickly. Their elder didn’t touch anything and made an annoyed face when he saw there was Klingon coffee awaiting his mother already. He was used to replicating raktajinos for her.

“Are you not hungry, son?” Odo’s voice was thin and mild when he addressed him.

“I ate already and I have a sensitive stomach,” Pohl responded without looking back at his parent. “I came merely to greet mother. I have work to do.”

“That’s right; you work as a security officer!” Odo brightened. “How is my former deputy?”

“I work under officer Talpet since he replaced you when you left,” his son explained. “You should meet with him as soon as possible. I take it you want your old job back?”

Odo paused for a moment then stirred a porridge he was making as he said, “Now that you mention it, I would like that very much.”

“I’m sure mother, the Commander, will green light that!” Taban stuck a finger into the porridge to steal a sample.

“You greedy peng!” Iliana called him the equivalent of a Bajoran pig and kicked his shin under the table.

“Ow!”

“The two of you are almost adults!” Kira Nerys entered at last. “Knock it off and behave for your father! He was telling me last night I did such a good job raising you! Don’t prove him wrong!”

“Mother, your coffee,” Pohl handed her the mug.

“Thank you, darling,” she took a sip. “Both my son and his father know exactly how I like it! Odo, don’t spoil them too much with your cooking.”

“Don’t listen to her!” Taban cried. “Spoil us!”

“I’m just glad you are here, daddy!” Iliana said as she took a big bite of eggs. “I’m not complaining about the food! I could get used to this!”

“Pohl, you should grab a plate!” Nerys instructed.

He snatched a piece of fried bread, took a nibble, and then tossed it into the replicator, “There, I ate! May I leave?”

There was a thunderous silence and a wave of shock. Nerys looked furious but Odo wasn’t.

“You may,” he granted him leave. “I’ll see you in the security office.”

“Thank you,” Pohl said stiffly and made a quick exit.

“I guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!” Iliana wrinkled her ridges. “He can be such a grouch!”

“He must take after me,” Odo grumbled. “He doesn’t mean anything by it and I know it.”

Nerys still looked upset and the children’s spirits seemed to be dampened by their elder brother’s mood. She was going to announce to them as a family that a wedding ceremony was going to be arranged and she wanted them all to play a part. Pohl left so abruptly she decided to put it off. Why was her son acting this way?

“Taban, Iliana, will you clean up once you have eaten?” she asked.

“Yes!”

She finished the breakfast meant for Pohl and Odo sent her off to work with one of his signature liquid kisses. She giggled because nothing between them seemed to have really changed. Iliana and Taban had places to go and Odo decided to follow his eldest to the security office.

Once there, his old deputy shook his hand and talked his ear off. He was happy to see him and asked if he wanted to head the department again and reclaim his title of ‘Constable’. Odo promised to have lunch with him sometime and confessed he did want to do that but he was distracted. Pohl was working nearby but seemed oblivious to anything else. When Talpet finally let him off the hook, he went to speak with his son instead.

“What are you working on there?” he asked lamely. 

“Checking over files and making sure everything is in order,” Pohl answered without looking up. “I’m human and have to sleep and eat and such. I don’t have your perfect memory either. I have to work harder than you about certain things and am naturally prone to more mistakes. Therefore, I have to double check and triple check everything.”

“I was human long enough to understand.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Why?”

“Because you were human for less than a year, Constable, and that is paltry sum compared to eighteen years. I take it you are claiming your job and that means I will be working under you?”

“Not directly under me. Talpet will be your direct superior.”

“But you will be in charge overall.”

“Yes.”

“Then you and I will inevitably be working together and I am down the chain of command.”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“Nope.”

Odo clenched his jaw, trying not to lose patience, “Are you having lunch today with Molly?”

Pohl finally looked up for a moment, “We are not discussing Molly.”

“Why not?”

He sighed like a rebellious teen, “Because, Constable, I am at work. I don’t discuss my personal life when I am at work. I try to keep focused and I don’t discuss my girlfriend with my colleagues.”

“I am not just your colleague.”

“While here, you are and I am not your son.”

Odo felt wounded and rejected but Pohl was being frigid and not overtly angry or snarky. He decided not to push himself in the office like he said.

“We will discuss it at home then.”

Pohl made no response to that and Odo didn’t like that.

Odo expected to see Pohl return for supper, but he didn’t. Nerys informed him that he was staying with Molly O’Brien and Odo got frustrated.

“He’s avoiding me!”

“Odo, he grew up entirely without you,” she reminded him. “He needs to adjust.”

For weeks Odo tried to let Pohl’s coldness slide. He realized Pohl might be too much like himself. He was stubborn, independent, and a workaholic. He avoided confrontation and vulnerability. He felt sorry for Nerys and anyone else that had to deal with him in the past! Now he was getting a taste of his own medicine courtesy of his child.

Finally, Odo could stand it no more and he marched into Pohl’s office and said, “We’re taking a personal day you and I! That’s an order!”

“This is abuse of power!” Pohl objected.

“Do you want me to bring this matter before the Commander?” Odo didn’t back down.

“That’s also abuse of power!”

“I don’t care now where do you want to eat lunch?”

Pohl realized he couldn’t escape anymore and named a place. He ordered nothing more than an appetizer and water and stared at his food.

“You should eat,” Odo coaxed gently.

“Are you going to cut my meat for me too?” Pohl snapped.

“It’s OK to hate me a little,” Odo put that out there.

Pohl’s eyes flickered, crystal blue just like his father. At last he was cracking! Odo matched his gaze and no one could beat him at a staring contest. His eyes didn’t burn and water no matter how much time passed.

“I don’t hate you,” his son breathed.

“But?”

“I don’t know what to make of you.”

“That’s to be expected.”

“Do you know what your absence did to her?”

“To whom? Your mother?”

“Yes!”

“I condemned her to terrible loneliness when I left, I know. But she knew it was for a powerfully good reason, son. Neither of us regrets it. We didn’t know children were an option. At least she had you three to keep her company. I am grateful that she had you. You had to make up for an absentee parent for the sake of your siblings. You seem to have done that splendidly.”

“I didn’t ask for it!” Pohl finally let heat enter his face and voice. “Iliana calls me ‘Dad’ as a jab and I despise it! Taban just eases through life without a care and my sister gives me nightmares! Not because she’s awful, no, I love her, but because I fear for her needlessly. I just can’t help it! And don’t get me started on mother!”

“Proceed!”

“Since you asked, Constable, do you have any idea how many times I walked in on her crying and she tried to lie and say it wasn’t because she was missing you?”

Odo’s breath caught in his throat.

“Do you know how painful it was for me knowing that I look so much like you? Every time she looked at me, she saw YOU! I made it worse!”

“No, I am certain it was a comfort!”

“Did you know she slept with that stupid bucket of yours by her bedside every night?”

Odo tried to smile but he wanted to weep at the same time.

“Did you know she never dated any of the men I tried to match with her? I was tired of seeing her so lonely! I wanted her to have that part of her life to fill the emptiness that we three children could never fill no matter how much she lied and said it didn’t matter! Mother never deserved to be alone and raising us by herself!”

“She didn’t raise you alone! She had the entire station giving her support and love!”

“It’s not the same as having an actual mate around! Now that I have a companion, I understand how wonderful it is!”

“I’m happy for you,” Odo was able to smile that time.

“Why? Why do you care? You don’t know me!” Pohl was terribly bitter. “I’m something Julian planted. You had nothing to do with my conception other than providing the sperm in a checkup! You never intended to make any of us! Would you have wanted to be a father if you had stuck around? Would you have really played house with mother? Why the hell are you even here and why now? Why not ten years ago? Why not eighteen years ago so you could witness my birth and truly be a father?”

“It wasn’t my choice, son. If I had known, maybe the Great Link would have let me go sooner. You must understand time passes quite differently for them. They barely keep track of it and only because it is a necessity for lesser beings-“

“And we are all lesser beings! Mother, Taban, Iliana, and me!”

“No, Pohl, you are my children. You are my flesh and blood. I am so happy you are alive and that you are mine!”

“You never changed a diaper. You never gave us a bottle. You never held our hands or taught us anything. All that I had of you were several scarce pictures and audio recordings of you working or reciting books! Don’t tell me you couldn’t have returned sooner!”

“I wish I could have been there. How often did you listen to those recordings? Did you really listen to all of them in my office? There must have been hundreds and hundreds of tedious proceedings and journal entries.”

“I threw them all out!”

Odo couldn’t help himself he smiled and said, “You’re lying!”

“How do you know?”

“I am very observant and you are human. I know the signs because your mother makes similar gestures when she tried to lie.”

“I listened to them and then I destroyed them!”

“You’re telling more lies than truth.”

“I listened to all of them!”

“Almost there.”

“I listened to them all and I have them still and I hate you for abandoning us!”

“Do you know I killed a Changeling to protect your mother and my friends?”

“Yes, she told us all about it.”

“I would kill for you, Pohl. I would die for you even easier.”

“You practically did die for us!” Pohl was beginning to break down. “Do you know what it is like to grow up without a father? Do you know what it’s like to love him and hate him without knowing him?”

“I had no parents. The Great Link finds that concept foreign, but I don’t. I had Dr. Mora who is your namesake.”

“I am named for my dead uncle too.”

“I resented Dr. Mora for a long while, you know. I didn’t want to understand him or love him.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“How is he?”

“He’s dead, Constable.”

“When?” Odo gasped as though he had been punched in the gut.

“Three years ago peacefully in his sleep. He came to visit several times. He would stare at me in a similar way that mother sometimes stares at me.”

“I wish I could have been there…” Odo tried to keep himself together literally and figuratively. “I wanted to tell him how much I did grow to love him like a real father. He had his flaws, but he cared for me whether I liked it or not.”

“Too late now!”

“But it’s not too late for us!” Odo pierced him with a loving glance. “I wish you would stop calling me Constable and call me father.”

Pohl let out a defeated sigh, “I know you are finally going to marry my mother. She doesn’t have to announce it as though it deserved some great fanfare. It’s probably a mistake. You’re just going to leave us again!”

“I won’t do it!” Odo said. “Not unless the station and Bajor were burning! If those were to go, so would my family!”

“How can I trust you?” Pohl’s eyes were pleading. “Losing you again would destroy not just her but my siblings.”

“And what about you, son? I know you can’t possibly have a heart of stone. I never did and you are no Changeling. You have good qualities from Nerys to make up for my less enduring ones. You also have a much more handsome face thanks to her. So I wonder if that’s how I would look like if I could have simulated a younger face. I notice you don’t drink.”

“Not alcohol anyways.”

“Pohl, son, I would like to build a relationship with you. I want to be a father and not just a colleague.”

“You’ll have to earn that,” Pohl sighed heavily again. “I’m not as warm and accepting as Taban. I’m not as young and loving as Iliana either. I got my mistrustful and cold nature from you.”

“Shame on me for that, but you did get a pair of decent lamps in your sockets and an outstanding work ethic with enormous talent and intelligence, right?”

“Very little sense of humor though.”

“And yet you can smile. You’re doing it now.”

“Mother forced me to be a bit less prickly than you.”

“Thank you, son, for taking care of her for me.”

“You better never make her cry ever again.”

“I don’t intend to. You already called us out. I’m marrying the woman. Are you willing to give her away?”

“Do you think I could possibly stop her?”

“Of course not.”

“Then I have no choice in that matter just as I have no choice in who my father is.”

“They say sons exist to trouble their fathers.”

“You haven’t spoken deeply with Iliana yet.”

“Are you saying Taban is going to be easy?”

“No, but he’s likely going to bore you and drive you back to the Great Link just to get away from him.”

“Why?”

“Because he wants to be a holy man.”

“You don’t share his views and your mother’s? I noticed you don’t wear your Bajoran earring much.”

“I can probably only really confess this to you.”

Odo leaned in really close to listen.

Pohl declared, “I respect the Prophets but I can’t bring myself to submit to them and worship them the way the rest of the family does.”

“Ah,” Odo grinned again. “You are a skeptic like me!”

“Yes, and I was very much alone in that.”

“Not anymore.”

Pohl looked surprised and then relieved. Perhaps having a father around like him wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

“So when will you tell me about Molly?”

“Never, but now that you have reminded me, I need to get her a gift.”

“Why?”

“The human holiday.”

“Valentine’s Day?”

“Sort of. In Japan there’s a sort of second Valentine’s Day.”

“Really? Isn’t one day focusing overmuch on romance insufferable enough?”

“I sort of thought the same thing.”

“Well what are you getting for her?”

“I haven’t decided.”

“I always got your mother mint chocolates. Does Molly like mint?”

“She hates it.”

“Well then get her a rock. Don’t women like rocks?”

“You are terrible at giving romantic advice!”


	3. Taban

Odo was encouraged by the breakthrough he had managed to make with his elder son. Now it was the middle child’s turn to be confronted. He had been told by others and observed himself that Taban was a gentle and patient boy. He was the most religious and lighthearted. Those sounded like excellent traits. However, he realized that while the problem with Pohl was that he was too much like his father, Taban was the opposite. Odo realized these differences could make bonding trickier.

Taban was sixteen, a man according to Bajoran standards. He had strawberry blonde hair and the smoldering brown eyes of his mother. He had come to the station to meet his father and visit for a while, but now that near a month had passed, he was ready to return to Bajor. 

“How long until you return to the space station?” Odo asked when he saw Taban take up his acolyte robes.

“I don’t know. Is there a reason I need to stay?” he shrugged. “Otherwise I’ll return for Iliana’s piercing ceremony when her fifteenth birthday comes along next month.”

“That’s right, that’s a monumental moment in a Bajoran’s life, isn’t it?”

“Well, I’d say so,” Taban touched his own earring with fondness. “I have my grandfather’s earring, you know?”

“Pohl didn’t want it?”

“Pohl had a hard time with his earring,” Taban explained. “Mother tried to give it to him. His ear swelled up and looked something awful. Some of the Bajorans whispered that it was because we are only half Bajoran. You were human like the Starfleet people. They wondered if the Prophets would reject us as aliens.”

“Those fools!” Odo growled.

“Forgive them, father,” at least Taban had no problem calling him that. “They realized soon enough they were being judgmental and erroneous. The Vedek that performed it thought it was an ear infection. Mother had the good sense to take Pohl to Julian. He identified quickly that it was not an infection at all. Pohl was allergic to the particular metal used to make the earring! Mother crafted him a new one and so I got this one! I had some pain, but no infections or reactions!”

“I suppose it was meant for you after all then.”

“Well, I bear the man’s name.”

“And a striking resemblance, so I have been told.”

“He died in the Occupation, may the Prophets keep his pagh safe,” Taban made a gesture of reverence for the dead.

“I would like to join you on Bajor for a while, son. Is that acceptable?” Odo braced himself.

“More than acceptable!” Taban cried. “I insist you come along! The other acolytes and monks will be happy to see you!”

“Other acolytes and monks? But-“

“I must tell them you are coming!”

Before Odo could stop him, he bolted to his room to send messages. He let Nerys know that he was going to be gone for at least a few days. She could certainly handle the station and the other two children for that long!

On the shuttle ride, Taban meditated the whole time. They landed near Bareil’s monastery. Although Odo had always had a special affection for the planet of Bajor, he felt extremely uncomfortable in a monastic setting. He had only come to spend some time with his son. They were immediately separated instead. Odo had to go out of his way to avoid being drawn into proselytizing lectures and clergy either attempting to convert him or worship him. It was bad enough the Jem’Hadar and Vorta treated him like a god.

Odo had no idea that acolytes and monks had such a Spartan lifestyle and grueling schedule. He thought they simply sat around all day before shrines praying and sleeping in a sitting position. When he asked for Taban, he was told that he was terribly busy. His schedule demanded that he rise at dawn, exercise, aid in communal cooking and cleaning, and then he spent many hours attending the countless trees, shrubs, flowers, and all the other flora and fauna within the arboretum. At dusk Taban took an evening meal and helped clean. Finally he was allowed to bathe and meditate again before getting real sleep. 

“When does my son get free time?” he asked. “Is he never allowed to be social?”

“Fellow brothers and sisters work and worship beside him all day,” he was told. “And there are plenty of feast days and celebrations.”

“Well then allow me to work beside him in the gardens! Is that not allowed?”

“Do you have knowledge of Bajoran plants and soil?”

Odo almost puffed up with indignation and replied, “I was raised by a botanist and I have shifted into every species you can think of native to this planet. I could even shift into species that have been extinct for millennia!”

“As long as you don’t become an invasive or harmful species, do as you will. We didn’t mean offense, Changeling.”

“I prefer to be called Constable Odo.”

“As you wish, Constable Odo. We ask that you be mindful and respect the Prophets and that is all.”

He wandered the rock gardens, passed pools of clear water decorated with lily pads and algae, and he moved aside branches of trees gently as he searched for his son. He found him planting special grass along the banks of one of the larger ponds with a lazy trickling waterfall. A teenage girl with honeyed hair and freckles was giggling at his side and playing in the water.

“Excuse me?” Odo announced himself immediately. “Will you introduce me to your friend, son?”

“Yes!” Taban was exuberant. “This is Lelu! Lelu, this is my father Odo!”

“THE Odo?” she was impressed.

“The one and only. Are you the girlfriend Nerys mentioned?”

Lelu blushed and Taban explained, “She is one of them.”

“One of them?” Odo was confused.

“We were paired together in this year’s fertility festival,” Lelu explained. “I am one of the acolytes here too. You weren’t actually raised up in Bajoran culture, were you?”

“I am afraid not.”

“Father, most Bajorans don’t marry and become strictly monogamous until our thirties,” Taban continued. “Did mother never tell you that?”

“Taban, things were exceptional during the turbulent times of the Occupation!” Lelu scolded him. “But Bajor has always been a culture very liberal when it comes to romance and love. Our teen and tween years are for exploring and pleasure. When we are ready for children that is when we usually settle down with a compatible partner and produce families. Monogamous marriage is ideal for happy and healthy families. Until then, both men and women are allowed to be polyandrous.”

“Are you saying that you have multiple girlfriends, Taban, and Lelu has many boyfriends?”

They both nodded. 

“Does that mean you need to introduce me to another girl? Or two? Or ten?”

Taban sounded hurt and said, “I’m not a philanderer if that’s what you are getting at, father! I don’t hide any of my partners from the others!”

“No, I am sorry. That was meant to be a joke,” Odo tried to smooth things over.

“I need to get back to work,” Lelu said awkwardly. “It was nice to meet you, uh, Odo.”

She was eager to leave and Taban gave his father a dirty look, “I didn’t realize you were so ignorant of not only Bajoran religion but our customs as well. You embarrassed Lelu and I’m not convinced you don’t think I’m some sort of crazy hormone-induced teenager.”

“Well, you are still a teenager, Taban. I’m not judging your choice of partner or partners, and you are right. I never was included in Bajoran society. I was raised in a lab until I became Constable on Terok Nor. I thought your mother told you all about my history.”

“She did. Forgive me but it was easy to forget.”

“Do you enjoy working here?”

“Immensely!” Taban went back to grinning. “I have a green thumb just like my grandfather! Bajor is sacred and that’s especially true of her soil and animal kingdom!”

“Can’t you work the land as a farmer and not a monk?”

“I am a devoted disciple of the Prophets, father.”

“When did you decide that? You are quite young to commit yourself to a monastic order.”

“Well, unlike priesthoods on other planets, it doesn’t restrict me from things like sex, obviously, and I can have a family when I choose to,” Taban clarified. “What makes you think I don’t want this?”

“It seems like a hard life.”

“Not at all! That’s funny coming from you! I was sure Pohl gave you the impression that I was lazy and had no purpose in my life! Joke’s on him! I live for the Prophets. There is no higher calling than that!”

“If you say so.”

“Would you rather I live on the station?” Taban was confused. “I get the feeling you don’t like the Prophets. Mother said you always respected her faith but never actually cared for the faith itself. That’s ironic since you practically are a Prophet.”

“Oh no!” Odo rumbled. “Tell me you don’t believe that new theory that the Founders are the Prophets!”

“I do!”

Odo shut his eyes or he would have rolled them into the back of his head and really insulted his son! He remembered all the debates he had with Nerys about religion. He hadn’t always been civil about it. His son might be even more devoted and defensive. He must tread carefully here.

“Do you really think I am some sort of god?” he asked.

“Is that so terrible?”

“I don’t like it, truthfully.”

“But you did such a selfless and sacrificial thing returning to the Great Link the way you did!” Taban insisted. “You were like a Messiah!”

“Don’t say that!”

“Why do you deny your divinity? Mother told me that when the Weyoun that defected was dying he asked for your blessing. You gave it to him. You did the right thing.”

“I did that to comfort a dying man!” Odo corrected him. “I have never thought of myself or my people as gods! Why do you want to be a monk? Why do you need the Prophets so badly?”

“It was a way to be closer to something meaningful. It was a way to be closer to you.”

Odo sighed, “Son, I want to be your father and nothing more. Do not put me on a pedestal. You do not need supernatural intervention to feel important or special. In my eyes, you are precious and miraculous because you are human and mine.”

Taban didn’t know how to respond for a moment. Then he said, “Can’t you admit that the Prophets are teachers and there is no fault in me for admiring them and devoting myself to them?”

“That’s fine. I just want you to know there are options in life. I made a speech to your mother about this subject once and I will give you gist of it now. Don’t be slavish to the Prophets and remember your own worth and let your conscience guide you.”

“I know my worth, father!” Taban replied. “Do you know yours? I don’t think you do!”

“I don’t want to be worshiped or feared. I want you to love me and know me as a person and not a god. Can you do that?”

“To a child “Father” and “Mother” are nearly the same as ‘God’,” Taban argued. “You created me. You are my Maker.”

“I made you as a father. Look!” Odo shifted into a jumja tree and back to demonstrate his power. “I copied the form of that tree! I didn’t really become it. I could never produce acorns or fruit and pass on genes. I am borrowing a form. I didn’t create the tree or the seed that came before. The Founders had nothing to do with that either. Did the Prophets? The answer is that no one knows. Not a single Kai could declare it and the Prophets love to refuse answers. They share their knowledge in crumbs slowly over time.”

“That’s because our people aren’t ready for it. I certainly can’t shift.”

“You can create fire, Taban. You planted grass just now. Would you call yourself a god? When you have a son of your own would you claim to be his Maker and demand unquestioned obedience and dominion over him?”

Taban’s ears reddened like his mother when she showed the first signs of getting truly angry and trying to suppress it, “Of course not!”

“Have you had an Orb experience already?”

“No, I am not allowed,” Taban sounded disappointed by that. “I am far too young. Vedeks must determine when a man or woman is ready for such a profound experience.”

“Maybe when you meet them you can ask them directly if they were Founders once upon a time. I doubt they will give you a straight answer.”

“Religion is a personal understanding between a worshiper and their deity. It can’t be explained or made scientific.”

Odo smiled, “You echo your mother.”

“And she is a Vedek now,” Taban said proudly. “And someday she’ll be Kai. I have faith that she will be.”

“Kai?” Odo frowned. “She would fit the role well, I think.”

“You do?” Taban was surprised. “And you wouldn’t mind?”

“She is a mature woman that has had far more experience than you. The only reason I sound doubtful is not because it is doubt in her ability. She would make a wonderful Kai. I just wonder if she would accept such a position. She saw how power corrupted Winn. She saw how pursuing it ultimately destroyed her beloved Bareil. Are you pursuing such an occupation?”

“Why not?”

“Being Kai is more than having unshakable faith in your personal gods, son. A Kai is a servant of the people of Bajor. It is just as important as Prime Minister. It would also require sacrifices and a lifetime of work.”

“Do you think being a priest isn’t as important as being a security officer or a soldier? I would be content with remaining a mere monk or Vedek.”

“Do what you like,” Odo said. “I am certainly not here to stop you. I only wanted to spend time with you, Taban. I wanted to know that you had accepted me, really accepted me.”

“Father, I am happy you are here,” Taban said sincerely. “I just hope you will accept me!”

“Why wouldn’t I accept you?”

“Because we are so different. I worried I would disappoint you. I know I am young and flawed. I feared you would disapprove of my choices and actions. I know Pohl often does.”

Odo clucked his tongue, “Pohl is not my clone! It is good that you are different! It doesn’t change the fact that I love you unconditionally! That is what fathers do! You don’t have to earn it or beg for it or pray for it. It is offered freely with no conditions. If you failed in all you did I would accept you. If you decided to pursue a different path, I’d be proud. As long as you are happy and thriving, I am happy.”

“That means a lot to me,” Taban was biting his lip.

“I ask your forgiveness now.”

“For what?”

“You’re not the least bit angry I was gone?”

“No, because unlike Pohl, I accept that it was the will of the Prophets. By that same will, they gave you back to us! I know better than to question such a blessing!”

“Then I suppose that is all that matters, son,” Odo smiled. “And since you are something of a priest, will you marry your mother and me?”

“What?” Taban tried not to choke on emotion.

“Is that something only a Vedek can do?”

“No, I will do it!” Taban blurted. “I would be honored!”

“You will have to instruct me on how Bajoran ceremonies are properly done.”

“You will have to step into the temple. Is that going to be too much for you?”

“No. I am at peace with the Prophets, I think.”

“Does that mean you might become a believer?”

“I’m at peace. That is all and that is enough.”


	4. Iliana

When Odo returned from Bajor, Iliana and Nerys were waiting for him at the terminal. It felt good to have two beautiful women greet him: his daughter and his lover. Iliana clutched him so tightly around the neck he had to adjust so it wouldn’t be painful. She weighed nothing to him as a Changeling. It was her grip that was surprising. 

“Taban’s answer to the question was an enthusiastic ‘yes’,” Odo whispered and winked at Nerys.

“Very good!” she winked back.

Iliana assumed they were discussing things children preferred not to overhear about their parents and asked, “Are you going to cook us lunch, daddy?”

“It’s late for lunch and yet I can hear your stomach growling like a neglected pet!”

“I wanted to wait for you!”

“You do know I never get hungry?”

“I know mother said you could usually tell what she was craving. Can you guess what I’m thinking of eating?”

“I can try to guess but I don’t know you as well as your mother yet. I want to change that.”

Iliana giggled, “Guess then!”

“Hasperat?” 

“Nope.”

“Tuwaly pie?”

“Nope!”

“Is it Bajoran food you are craving? Am I even close?

“Mother told me about Creole food.”

“Captain Sisko was much better at making that,” Odo looked at Nerys. “Has the Emissary joined me on the station, perchance?”

“Not recently,” she shook her head sadly. “If we could have him back, our DS9 tribe would be complete again.”

“Well, this young woman has requested Creole! How does jambalaya sound?”

“Odd but intriguing!”

“Oh, you’ll like that!” the Commander’s eyes lit up. 

“We should invite Pohl and Molly over!”

“Will do, Constable. Might as well have Yoshi along for the ride!”

It was the first time really seeing the O’Brien children again. They weren’t children anymore. Odo had already known that but laying eyes on them after twenty years was something else! Nerys had informed him before that Molly had joined the science officers and Yoshi was in engineering. Molly gave him a warm hug much gentler than Iliana’s. Yoshi bowed and then hugged him for good measure. 

“You’re practically my surrogate father!” he said. “And Molly might be your daughter-in-law someday!”

“I do love when my future is discussed by my elders as though they wrote it in stone themselves!” Pohl’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“He’s such a teddy bear!” Molly luckily had developed a dry sense of wit.

“Golly, Molly, I remember when you were clutching stuffed animals!” Odo unintentionally rhymed.

“If only we could stop aging like Changelings, eh?” Molly replied. “Right at, say, twenty something years old?”

“Then everyone would be baby faced forever and that would get so old!” Yoshi rolled his eyes.

“But we’d never have our strength sapped,” Iliana spoke up. “And maybe no one would have to die or leave somewhere.”

That comment was far gloomier than she had meant it to be. Nerys drew Molly into some conversation about scientific work as Odo began to cook. He tried to contribute to the small party socially but he found himself thinking about his daughter.

She looked so much like her mother it nearly broke his heart. At her age, though, Nerys was a child soldier trying to survive a vicious military occupation spread across her entire planet. She must have been lean and hungry, cold and alone. Iliana was well fed and by all accounts sporty and competitive. Her fiery hair was almost always up. If she let it loose it would inevitably tangle with all of her activity. But her eyes were undeniably his and that was amazing.

There is something of me in there, he thought to himself. She is no carbon copy of her mother just as Pohl isn’t one of me. I never thought I’d have children at all and I never imagined any of them would be a girl!

Sometimes women seemed like magical beings to him.

“Iliana,” he said her name without thinking.

“Yes, daddy?” her eyes sparkled as she gave him her full attention.

For a moment he was breathless and didn’t realize he had spoken then finished his thought, “What would you like to do tomorrow with me?”

“So much!” she seemed overwhelmed with choices. “Can we spar?”

“Spar?” he chuckled.

“It’s not going to be much of a contest, but I want to do it anyway. Teach me some Changeling moves!”

“Iliana, there’s no way he can teach you ‘Changeling’ moves,” Pohl shook his head.

“Oh yeah?” she bristled at him. “You want to spar instead? I’ll break your arm again!”

“You did that totally by accident and because I wasn’t paying attention. Plus that was years and years ago!”

The whole household was soon belly up with laughter at Iliana’s angry faces. Odo saw she was more adorable than Nerys could be angry. She was more adorable because she was smaller at the moment. They all seemed to relish making her mad.

When the party died down and the guests left and the family prepared for bed, Iliana crept to her father and shyly asked for a kiss goodnight. She must have been afraid he wouldn’t baby her. He was so happy she was seeking him out for affection he could burst. He kissed her and held her until she finally broke away, yawning.

“Oh, Nerys,” he told her when they were alone. “I missed the best years with them, didn’t I?”

“Odo,” she knitted her brows and wrinkled her nose in distress, “I can’t lie. Their childhood years are special and irreplaceable. I tried to take lots of footage of them as they were growing in case you returned.”

“That’s not the same!” he said in utter frustration. “I wish I could have held my precious little girl when she was a tiny infant! I wish I could have played spring ball with Pohl! I wish I could have taught Taban all about trees and flowers! Right now, I wish I could go back into time and hear Iliana call me ‘Daddy’ for the first time!”

“I did get that recorded!” Nerys said triumphantly. “Computer…”

Odo drank in the sight of his children gathered around a framed photo of Odo and Nerys. Pohl repeated ‘Mamma’ and ‘Dadda’ as he pointed. Nerys let him know that at the time of the recroding, Iliana was only about four months old and had not said a single word yet.

“Mother, I’m afraid she’ll never learn!” Pohl said to the optic device that she had been holding.

“Maybe ‘Dadda’ doesn’t sound appealing to her,” Nerys’ voice boomed from the optic’s point of view. “Try different syllables? She’s quite young for talking already.”

“Say ‘Mamma’!” Taban could barely pronounce the words himself and pointed to the actual woman.

Iliana looked at her mother with a big smile but said nothing.

“Fine!” Pohl said doubtfully. “How about ‘Daddy’?”

Iliana slapped her hand on the frame and began to make syllables to the shocked surprise of her family, “Daddy!”

The entire room erupted in cries of elation!

Odo was shaking and breathing erratically despite witnessing the happy memory second hand. Nerys shook his shoulders, a bit alarmed.

“Odo, don’t scare me! Are you alright?”

“I should have been there as it was happening!” he cried. “Nerys, I am so sorry! It’s not fair!”

She had never seen him in quite this state before. He was experiencing true regret and loss. He realized he had not robbed only his family. That was unforgivable of course. He was forced to see he had cheated himself out of being a father.

“If only my people were gods and they could fix this!” he said and a tear trickled down his cheek.

Nerys almost stopped breathing, “You can cry now?”

She had seen him cry before but only once. He had been human and she had known merely half the reason why he broke down and became so vulnerable. He was loving her without hope then and couldn’t say it. He had settled with being a friend as usual. 

“I told you my abilities were improved,” he whispered. “I am as talented as the Female Founder was.”

Nerys swallowed hard at that but held herself together, “This is not your fault, Odo!”

“How can you forgive me and love me after all this time?” he said pathetically. 

“It’s impossible for me not to! I always loved you, Odo! You were dear to me in every possible way!”

“How can she love me?”

“Because she’s a saint. She can be a very angry and feisty saint, but she is!” Nerys said with fierce pride. “You’ll see that in the sparing ring with her tomorrow. Get some rest, my Changeling!”

The next day he made his daughter an omelet with extra Bajoran spices. She liked her food the way she was: Fiery. He wasn’t sure how her system could digest the stuff so easily, but she did. Was there anything she couldn’t do?

When she showed off her martial arts skills, he became more proud of her. She had studied jujitsu and other exotic fighting styles thanks to Yoshi’s influence. Her mother had taught her military combat skills too and she told him she planned to use them.

“I’m entering the military academy as soon as I turn sixteen, daddy,” she announced to him impulsively. “I haven’t even told mother my application was accepted.”

“You want to do what?” Odo’s voice alerted the computer of distress and their program fizzled away.

“I want to be a soldier,” Iliana said as though it was nothing. “Let’s keep playing! Show me what I should do if some bad Changeling were to attack me!”

“Iliana, does your mother know you applied to the Bajoran Academy in the first place?”

“Well,” she began to scratch the back of her neck, “I didn’t mention it. Pohl doesn’t know either. If I told him he would conveniently lose it or instruct me to fill it out wrong on purpose. He wants me to stay on the station and be safe and all that. I trusted Taban and he helped me with it.”

Odo didn’t like being informed of dubious secrets like this! His daughter was pitting him against some of the others of the family unit by keeping such things in the dark and expecting him not to say anything! He froze in befuddlement and a bit of panic.

“Aren’t you young for such a thing?” he began to talk too fast. “The military is strict! So strict! If you think having Pohl look over your shoulder or that your mother nagging you is too much, how are you going to survive the academy? What if another war rages? What if you face some obstacles as a female? What if you get hurt during training or get homesick? What if-“

“Daddy!” she looked hurt. “Daddy, don’t you trust me? Do you think I can’t be a soldier? Do you think I’m too stupid or too weak or something? Mother was a soldier!”

“Not by choice!”

“Of course she was! She ran away from home to join the Resistance-“

“During an OCCUPATION!” Odo roared. “And her only other choice was probably sexual slavery or starvation! You have a good home here, don’t you?”

Iliana trembled at the violent spike in his inflection and volume, “Well, I didn’t expect you to react like this!”

Odo took a deep breath to calm himself and asked, “Is it also true that you have a Cardassian boyfriend?”

“Ugh!” she made a face. “You listen too much to Pohl! Computer, play my latest message from Jivan!”

“Who is this Jivan?” Odo growled.

“Jivan Damar!”

“Did you just say DAMAR?”

Odo knew he was acting wildly out of character but he just couldn’t help himself. He felt an urge to protect his little girl from everything and everyone and especially from things like combat and Cardassians! 

He saw Legate Damar’s son appear within the holosuite. He had to admit that he was handsome and proper but he looked too old for his liking. He appeared to be a Cardassian youth that had just hit his second decade and so what was he doing exchanging messages with his fourteen year old daughter? He wanted to start shouting again, but he listened carefully to the message instead. Thank goodness he did. Odo felt himself calming as Iliana paced in a fury about the suite.

The message was merely a friendly conversation. Jivan was talking about his half-sister and about his grueling testing in the higher academies on Cardassia. He hinted that he was considering a career in politics but the peaceful kind. Then he asked Iliana if she had already applied to her own military academy. He wished her luck and farewell. There was nothing indicating a romantic or sexual relationship at all. It seemed completely innocent. 

When Jivan faded away, his message over, she said, “Well, father, do you want to watch every single recording we have ever exchanged over the years? I met Jivan when I was six and he was twelve. His family and Garak’s visited the station. We decided we liked talking. We’re pen pals and nothing more! Pohl was pulling your leg! Or do you not trust me? Do you hate Cardassians? Is that the reason you jumped down my throat?”

Odo’s anger and passion began to ebb a bit and he felt a bit sheepish, “Iliana, I overreacted. I am sorry. Cardassians have a history of abusing Bajoran women-“

“I know about the history of the comfort woman system. Jivan was born after that awful practice was over. His father had nothing to do with it either.”

“I was there! I saw those abuses with my own eyes same as your mother.”

“Yes she doesn’t mind me talking to Jivan.”

“I remember working with Legate Damar to liberate Cardassia too. Once again, I am sorry. It shouldn’t matter to me whether you were in a relationship with a Cardassian or not. You should be allowed to love Klingons, Trill, or even Ferengi!”

“Naw!” she waved a hand and smirked. “I’m not interested in relationships of that sort. I told you I want to start a military career.”

“You do seem determined. However, you need to tell your mother about your ambition to be a soldier. Running away without saying anything is a terrible disservice to her.”

“I don’t know. The parent I hoped would be happy reacted very poorly instead!” she snapped. “Maybe I should just join and not tell anyone until after I’m gone!”

“Iliana, I had hoped to spend as much time with you as I can. You are turning fifteen in a matter of weeks. That means I only get one year with you before you slip away from me!”

“A year,” Iliana said softly. “A year just like you had a solitary year of being my mother’s lover.”

“Iliana, I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, daddy,” she softened quite a bit. “You won’t lose me. I was the one that lost you. I never had you really!”

“Actually I will lose you. I will lose all of you,” Odo said. “Because I am a Changeling and will outlive you all.”

That fact had not quite sunken into his simulated skull until now.

“Daddy, I will always be your little girl. I’ll be out of the academy in no time.”

“It’s four years of drills, tests, and trials, isn’t it?”

“The program could change,” Iliana told him. “Military organizations in general are something quite new to Bajor. Before the Occupation there was nothing quite like a unified army. I will specialize in the physics and logistics of war in space, of course. If I work hard, I will likely graduate and be assigned right back here. That’s what I’m hoping for anyhow.”

“I’ll give you my blessing if you tell your mother about this now. I’ll let her know that I support you.”

“Really, daddy?”

He nodded, “Your brothers have chosen challenging paths of their own. You are no different and deserve to be treated the same as them. I love all three of you. As my only girl, you have a special place in my heart, Iliana.”

“Hopefully mother doesn’t flip out! Pohl is probably more likely to do that, though.”

Odo and Iliana marched back to their family quarters. Pohl was still working at the security office so they only had to face Nerys. Odo nudged his daughter to speak.

“Commander,” she cleared her throat. “I didn’t tell you but I applied to the Bajoran military academy.”

“Did you now?” Nerys narrowed her eyes.

Iliana didn’t balk, “I was accepted and I plan to attend as soon as I am of age.”

Nerys cracked a smile, “Did you really think I didn’t already know?”

Odo laughed and Iliana said, “Pohl sniffed me out, didn’t he?”

“The academy informed me before you. Besides, who do you think wrote your letter of recommendation?”

“Mamma?” Iliana’s eyes watered. 

“You’re clever which is good. You’ll need brains as well as brawn, soldier girl!”

“Thank you!” Iliana sprang for a hug.

Nerys accepted the hug, “I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Iliana was nervous.

“Your father and I have made arrangements to get properly married. Do we have your blessing or do we have to run away and elope?”

Iliana burst into laughter, “If the universe couldn’t stop you two before, I can’t possibly hope to stop you now. Just one thing, daddy: If you ever leave me and my mother again, I’ll hunt you down even into the Great Link! You can’t escape from me especially once I’ve graduated from the academy!”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he responded.


	5. Arrangements with Friends

Odo tried to keep to his work and to his family for the most part, especially Iliana since he knew she would be separated from him soon. However, there were people outside the Kira clan that was happy to have him back. Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax were still living on the station. There was also Quark and Rom and his wife. He had been deliberately avoiding Quark’s bar.

“Odo!” he heard a voice as he was patrolling the Promenade and groaned. “Odo, don’t you walk away from me!”

“Leave me alone, Quark!” Odo growled.

He tried to avoid the man by getting lost in the crowds, but Quark was persistent. He jostled through the crowd, got dangerously close, and he made as though he was going to hug him then and there in front of multiple witnesses!

Quark clutched only thick fog as Odo shifted lightning quick. Quark was surprised. Odo never liked shifting unnecessarily and never in public unless he was chasing a criminal or protecting someone or something like that. He noticed that the fog didn’t feel cold and clammy on contact but warm and dry more like smoke.

“Drat!” Quark said in frustration. “Don’t be like that, Odo!”

“What are you even still doing here?” Odo’s voice was disembodied but Quark could hear it clearly. “Still running your seedy little bar with its overpriced drinks?“

“Yes!”

“Why!”

“Because I love being a bartender! Now would you kindly change back so I can see your face?”

The fog swept away in answer. The crowds were a bit startled and confused as Odo squeezed through cracks between close bodies, making good his escape. 

“Odo, stop avoiding me!” Quark shouted.

Odo chuckled when he shifted back before Julian’s. He loved denying the Ferengi and he felt like he needed to speak with the station doctor first. 

Ezri Dax opened the door for him. The Trill woman had let her hair grow a little longer and because it had been twenty years, she seemed much more confident and put together. Julian was quick to offer Odo tea out of sheer politeness. He knew Odo could absorb some liquids and figured green tea was mostly water anyway. Odo was touched but refused.

“Go ahead and make a pot of tea anyway, Julian,” Ezri told him. “I’ll drink some and we all know an Englishman likes his tea. You’ll end up drinking a cup yourself.”

“Very well.”

Ezri and Odo sat together as Julian replicated the tea.

“So how has married life been?” Odo asked. “I heard the two of you married. I never thought our young doctor would ever settle down!”

Ezri grinned, “It’s like living with a best friend with benefits!”

Julian laughed as he offered his wife tea, “It’s been swell.”

“Even with Ezri integrating her past lives and personalities? I imagine sometimes it feels like living a sort of polyandrous life!”

Julian’s smile faded a little, “Most days it doesn’t get too weird. I knew what I was signing up for when I agreed to marry a Trill.”

“It helps that he likes at least one of those former people,” Ezri didn’t seem bothered. 

“I know that they are all Dax.”

“Sounds like you found domestic bliss,” Odo nodded with approval. 

“I suppose you could say that.”

“And what about you?” Ezri asked boldly. “What’s it like after the Great Link?”

Odo gazed at her for a moment wondering how to answer then said, “Are you asking as a counselor or as my friend?”

“Your choice, Constable.”

“It has been quite an adjustment. I half expected to return and find Nerys settled with another man. I knew Shakaar Edon was sincere when he declared love for her all those years ago. I found it highly unlikely he wouldn’t try to rekindle something as soon as he heard she was single and his time as Prime Minister was at an end. I honestly thought when I saw my children they belonged to him.”

“Well,” Julian reddened a bit, “about that…”

“Thank you, Julian!” Odo pierced him with his stark blue eyes. “Thank you for my children.”

Julian and Ezri made no response for a while. Julian blinked and Ezri squeezed his hand under the table. Finally the doctor spoke.

“I wanted to do something for Kira,” he explained. “She’s a dear friend to both Dax and I.”

“She’s been my friend for more than one lifetime!” Ezri said quickly.

“Shakaar certainly did try to woo Nerys.”

“He did?” Odo hadn’t discussed other men with Nerys. 

“Yes, but she wouldn’t have anything to do with it. She knew there was good reason why the two of them didn’t work out in the first place! It wasn’t just the distance. Plenty of men approached her but Quark and we went out of our way to keep them away. If she had told us to back off and maybe she liked so and so, we would have encouraged it. She just never found anyone suitable for her.”

“How did you chase them off?” Odo asked with amusement.

“Quark would give them stronger drinks at the bar so they’d show their true colors,” Julian laughed. “And I would demand an examination so that I could inform her of anything physical they were trying to hide.”

“And I would tell them about how her children could be terrors and they better be prepared for fatherhood!” Ezri added. “It’s a shame that most men prefer single women.”

“A lot of those same men still wanted to date Nerys!”

“Yes, but she has always wanted far more than one night stands. She always put her children first.”

“Well then I suppose I should thank you for that too,” Odo said. “You have been very good to my children as well.”

“I absolutely love babysitting them!” Ezri gushed. “Did you know Pohl called Julian ‘Dadda’ once?”

“Did he now?”

“Ezri, you didn’t need to tell him that!” Julian frowned. “He didn’t know what he was saying.”

Odo looked a bit troubled but he wasn’t angry at Julian at all, “It’s only natural. Children need to learn words and their connections somehow. The infant made a connection. There’s nothing terribly wrong with that.”

Julian sighed, “I really wish I could offer you something like tea or a cracker.”

“No, Julian, you have done enough.”

“Remember that I have a comfortable chair awaiting you if you ever feel the need for a therapist!” Ezri reminded him.

“And if you feel like you are getting thin and stretched or losing moisture or something, I’m still your primary doctor, right?”

“Of course,” Odo got up but also announced, “Nerys and I are getting married. We would like you to attend.”

“A wedding!” Ezri squealed.

“Congratulations!” Julian grinned like a school boy. “Where and when, chum? We will be there. Have you contacted Garak?”

“I have through transmission. He insisted that he would tailor a custom wedding dress for the bride. “

“He would be insulted if she wore anything else.” 

Quark was hard at work trying to maintain the replicator in his bar when Morn sat at the bar counter. He waited patiently and silently as the Ferengi cursed and scrubbed hard. Rom never worked in the bar anymore. He was Nagus and Leeta helped him run the Ferengi unions. They still technically lived on the station but they were away more often on the Ferengi home world than they were in space. His nephew Nog was serving aboard some starship in Starfleet.

“What will it be, Morn?” he realized the weird alien was there.

Morn was silent.

“I said what do you want, Morn?” Quark repeated a little louder.

“I heard that you have been looking out for Nerys in my absence,” Odo’s voice came out of Morn’s trap.

“What is going on here?” Quark cried.

“I hoped if I took this form you wouldn’t try to hug me again!”

Quark clutched his heart it was beating so fast, “You can shift into other people now?”

“I can!” Morn’s mouth moved but it was Odo in there after all. “So you better be on your toes and best behavior from now on!”

“By the Vault!” Quark was profoundly disturbed. 

“I guess you aren’t so happy I’m back after all!”

“Odo, I missed you!”

“So I’ve been told.”

“I missed you more than I miss my idiot brother!”

“That idiot is now ruler of your planet.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he is an idiot and his wife is a dunce! Now why don’t you change back into your normal form?”

“My normal form is liquid.”

“You know what I mean! I want to see the face I’m familiar with!”

“I don’t want anyone to see me in this bar. That’s why I chose Morn’s form. Does he ever shut up and go somewhere else to buy drinks?”

“No and I’m glad. Do you have any idea about that man’s background? You prided yourself on being such a great detective but I bet latinum that you’d be surprised!”

“I don’t care, Quark.”

“But-“

“I said I do not care. I came here to set the record straight.”

“Oh?”

“You are not my friend.”

“Odo!”

“You are not my friend but Nerys and I am getting married. I want you to be my best man.”

“You what?” the Ferengi’s eyes popped and his mouth gaped open.

“Close your mouth! Your breath is atrocious!” Odo ordered.

His mouth made an audible snapping sound as he shut his jaws, “You really mean it?”

“Yes now say yes or say no. There’s no need to make a big fuss about this.”

“Of course, Odo!”

“Good now promise me you will never try to hug me again or I’ll arrest you for attempted assault!”

“I missed your threats!”

“Tell me, how hard has my son been on you since joining security?”

“He’s a boy scout, you know. He can’t shift and spy on me so I’ve never felt paranoid around him.”

“Hm. Perhaps you should. You do realize that shifting is not necessary to spy on someone? There are surveillance devices, hacking tools, moles and good old fashioned eavesdropping and gossip?”

“Of course I know that. I run a bar.”

“Didn’t you acquire your own moon? Why don’t you set up a bar or retire like you always talked about doing?”

“Because my friends are here, Odo. If they don’t keep to the station they usually find their way here eventually. The wormhole is still right outside. I get customers from unexplored parts of the galaxy. Their first stop is usually right here. My brother might be Nagus, but I am the first contact between Ferengi commerce and new and gullible aliens.”

“That’s very devious.”

“It’s business and not entirely unethical.”

“I refuse to discuss money grubbing with you.”

“You were also thanking me.”

“Yes. Nerys always did have an unexpected friend in you. You were there for her even when I wasn’t. When I was under the sway of the Female Founder, you probably saved her life. I never properly thanked you for that either.”

“I’m so glad we didn’t lose you to the Founders then. Speaking of the Founders-“

“I’m not discussing my people with you either. Now give me a bubbly drink.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Give me samples of your different champagnes.”

“Why?” Quark was suspicious. 

“Because, Quark, I need it for my upcoming wedding. I don’t drink, but it is traditional for the bride and groom to share a bowl and drink in Bajoran ceremonies. I can’t eat so I will have to feed Nerys a smaller bowl of whatever the food is. She can offer me a drink though. I want it to be something fancy and bubbly. Is that so much to ask from a bartender?”

“You’re not just asking me to be your best man? You want me to provide drinks at your wedding too?”

“Yes, Quark! I’m asking to be your customer! Can Bajoran wine be as bubbly as champagne?”

“Not usually, no. The thing about champagne is that it is also not really champagne unless it is from a particular place on Earth. I don’t replicate the real stuff.”

“Wait a minute, then what is the stuff you do replicate and sell to your customers?”

“A knock off version.”

“But you still charge them nearly the same price!”

“It’s a trade secret. It says on the menu in tiny print that it’s not the real stuff. If the customer can’t read that’s not on me!”

“Damn you are sneaky!”

Quark reached down and grabbed several dozen bottles of champagne and a small glass for samples. He was nervous still. Odo had dumped some of his product on the ground before or splashed it right back in his face when he was a Changeling. He drank his stuff only when he was human.

“Shouldn’t the Commander be here with you to taste this stuff?”

“Nerys told me this was entirely up to me.”

“Well then how are you going to choose a favorite?”

“I care more about the texture. I like bubbles.”

“Alright then, if that’s the case, this brand is probably the most fizzy and bubbly.”

Quark poured out a sample and Odo actually swished it in his mouth and swallowed. The bartender could barely believe his eyes.

“Not bad! Let me try the others just to be sure!”

He gave Quark a slip of latinum as he continued to sample the drinks and talked for hours with his frenemy.


	6. Epilogue

Iliana didn’t often get the chance to speak to Jivan in a live chat. She was still dressed in the gown she wore at her parents’ wedding and she was sporting her new earring proudly. She wanted to see how her Cardassian friend would react at the sight of her transformed. When she sent him pictures or spoke with him before she was usually quite tom boyish and casual. 

Jivan finally seemed to get the picture and audio adjusted and his eyes were wide. Iliana grinned and laughed.

“What is it, Jivan?”

“Is that you, Iliana?”

“Yes, of course. Is something wrong?”

“You look beautiful!” he gasped but recovered himself quickly. “Happy belated birthday by the way! Let me see that earring!”

She tilted her head to the side so that he could get a good quality look at the single dangling earring. 

“Did it hurt?”

“Barely felt it!” she bragged. “It’s my mother’s old earring!”

“You mean the earring she got when she joined the Resistance at twelve?”

“Yep. She said it seemed more than appropriate. She performed the ceremony and the piercing while my father and brothers watched.”

“Your father didn’t mind?”

“Nope. He stood in the temple for the wedding ceremony too. My parents spoiled me the day of my piercing. They didn’t want their wedding to overshadow my event.”

“Was there a lot of crying? Any chaos?” Jivan asked eagerly. “How did you and your siblings feel about it?”

“Oh, it was emotional!” she smiled a big smile. “Garak and Melset were able to attend. I missed you and your family though.”

“You wouldn’t want my brother there!” Zera said somewhere in the background, too shy to show her face. “He would have tried to steal all the spotlight!”

“Will you get out of my room, you baby snake!” Jivan snapped.

“I just wanted to say hello to Kira Iliana!”

“Hello, Zera!” Iliana shouted happily.

The twelve year old Cardassian girl tried to steal the optic device from her brother. Iliana tried not to laugh and hurt the young child as Jivan wrestled her gently and tossed her out of the room.

“There!” he was a bit breathless. “Now please continue describing the event to me.”

“Taban officiated the wedding, I attended my mother and tossed the shower of flowers. Pohl walked mother through the temple, and then there was a big celebration.”

“Did your mother cry?”

“No, but I did,” Iliana blushed.

“I knew you would!”

“I was so happy! Jivan, the ceremony was perfect! Just about everyone was there that I cared about. Except you, like I said before.”

“The best part is that you get your father back,” Jivan’s smile faded.

“I’m sorry you’ll never see your own father,” her voice sank to a soft whisper. “You and I know exactly what it is like to grow up without that person in our life.”

“Well, I have my step-father,” Jivan said cheerfully. “And even though Zera can be a pain like she was a moment ago, I would do anything for her!”

“Yes, I like Cornelius.”

“I got the fatherly experience you lacked. We have slightly different circumstances but they both turned out happy, didn’t they?”

“I heard you are graduating soon?”

“I have my diploma right here!” Jivan showed it off with enormous pride. “You’re becoming a woman and I’ve become something of a man!”

“Top of your class, I see?”

“Thanks to Cornelius and special attention from Natima Lang. It’s her particular philosophy on political ethics that inspired me.”

“A lot of the former Dissidents have taken control of Central Command?”

“Yes! The shift in politics has been especially fascinating to watch and experience!” Jivan was enthusiastic and optimistic. “There’s no better time to be a Cardassian! I couldn’t have asked to be born sooner or later!”

“Are you going to try to become president or something?”

“No, but maybe an emperor!” Jivan cackled wickedly. “I have a nefarious plan to promise peace and then become a tyrant! Would you like to rule the galaxy with me one day, Iliana?”

“Maybe after I graduate from the Bajoran academy.”

“You got accepted!” Jivan cried.

She nodded jubilantly. 

“I’m so proud of you, Bajoran sister!”

“Thank you, Jivan Damar!”

“Did I hear you say ‘Damar’?” they both heard Odo’s gravelly voice.

“Uh..” Jivan froze.

Odo peered his head in front of Iliana’s face, “So there you are, Jivan!”

“Hi?” Jivan squeaked.

“You look just like your father!”

Jivan’s face became blank.

“Stay away from kanar and you will be a great man like him.”

“Daddy, don’t terrorize him, please!” Iliana pinched him.

“No, uh, that was actually very nice of you to say, Kira Odo.”

“Kira Odo?” he repeated. “I suppose that is my name now.”

“It sounds just right!” his daughter giggled. “Watch out! I overheard Ezri and Quark plotting to try to spike you with Romulan ale again!”

“Then I will just slip away with your mother for the honeymoon suite.”

“Yeah, you should do that.”

Odo disappeared and Iliana and Jivan stared at each other for a spell. Even in silence, they were comfortable and content.

“Keep me posted about your budding political career, Jivan.”

“Don’t let anyone at the Bajoran academy boss you too much,” he answered. “And enjoy the rest of the wedding reception!”

“Oh, I will.”

“Don’t let any boys near you either!” he blurted. “And save that dress!”

She winked at him and ended the call. Her brother Pohl asked her to dance and she accepted.

“Pohl, do you still have misgivings about all this?” she whispered to him.

“No. Did you see our mother’s face? I’ve never seen her so happy!” he answered.

“They are going to have a long and happy life together now.”

“I hope so, sister. I truly hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is dedicated to my own parents Glynn and Stacy who were reunited in heaven two years ago. The song is "Everything I own" by B.R.E.A.D
> 
> You sheltered me from harm  
> Kept me warm, kept me warm  
> You gave my life to me  
> Set me free, set me free  
> The finest years I ever knew  
> Were all the years I had with you
> 
> And I would give anything I own  
> Give up my life, my heart, my home  
> I would give everything I own  
> Just to have you back again
> 
> You taught me how to love  
> What it's of, what it's of  
> You never said too much  
> But still you showed the way  
> And I knew from watching you
> 
> Nobody else could ever know  
> The part of me that can't let go  
> And I would give anything I own
> 
> Give up my life, my heart, my home  
> I would give everything I own  
> Just to have you back again
> 
> Is there someone you know  
> You're loving them so  
> But taking them all for granted  
> You may lose them one day  
> Someone takes them away  
> And they don't hear the words you long to say
> 
> I would give anything I own  
> Give up my life, my heart, my home  
> I would give everything I own  
> Just to have you back again  
> Just to touch you once again


End file.
